


Please, please me

by a_lucky_star



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, BDSM, Biting, Blood, Bondage, Choking, Era IV (Ghost), Face-Fucking, Hotel Sex, M/M, Masochism, Masturbation, Mating Bites, Punching, Rimming, Rough Sex, Scratching, Smut, Spanking, Spit Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27053410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_lucky_star/pseuds/a_lucky_star
Summary: Only the boldest ghoul could be enough to satiate the very peculiar needs of the small fire ghoul.
Relationships: Dewdrop Ghoul | Fire Ghoul/Multi Ghoul | Swiss Army Ghoul
Kudos: 22





	Please, please me

The band made it's way to a somewhat close hotel after an exhausting show night, it wasn't recurrent but neither uncommon for them to stay on hotel rooms instead of the tight bus bunks, it all really depended on Copia's mood.

On the building's entrance walked inside the short fire ghoul carrying some light luggage with himself, he looked around to see Aether sorting the various room keys on his hand and Dewdrop approached him quickly.

"What's our room?"  
Dew asked.

"Uhm... actually, we're not sharing room this time"

"Huh?"

"Since they're rooms of two Copia decided to keep it cheap and not ask for a separate room for himself... so he wants to share it with me"

"You're totally getting fucked tonight"

"Oh shut up"

Aeth looked through the number tags and handled Dewdrop a set of keys.

"Here, room 6, you can share with Rain, I think he has his set already"

Dewdrop shrugged and saved the keys on his pocket.

"All right, thanks... have fun tonight"

The fire ghoul laughed as Aether sighed. The short ghoul now made his way to his room.

Once Dewdrop reached his destination he stood in front of the door, making sure the numbers matched, when he noticed something, the keys weren't for room 6, they were from 9, poor anxious Aether must have held it upside down or something.

Dew didn't thought much of this and moved a couple of steps forward to get to his actual room, quickly opening it and making his way inside.

It seemed as if Rain hadn't got there yet, he wondered if he would have the same confusion with his own kees. Dew took this opportunity to choose the bed closest to the door and placed his bag next to it on the floor right next to his quickly discarded shoes.

He looked around the fancy room to finally catch something interesting, a silver tray with a couple of liquor bottles waiting for him, it was a small sample for those who weren't interested on the hotel's bar and preferred to get drunk privately on their rooms.

Dew shrugged not seeing why he shouldn't try some, he deserved it after such an exhausting show, or at least he felt like it. The ghoul approached the bottles and took a couple of shots of vodka, heating his insides up.

Some minutes went by and there was no sign of Rain, so Dewdrop started looking for something to do, maybe he could have a little fun before his mate got there. He sat on the foot of the bed and took one last shot before placing the glass on the carpet floor to the side.

The fire ghoul shook his head letting the alcohol set in and leaned back holding the weight of his body with his arms. One of his thin hands moved to palm his crotch over the tight jeans, working himself up and feeling his bulge harden under his touch.

His tail moved pleasantly as his fingers now worked his pants open to pull his boxers down and quickly grab his waiting erection.

The ghoul started slowly stroking himself as he threw his head back, hissing to the sensation. The speed gradually raised as his body now leaned back to rest on the bed, his now free hand moved to grope his balls, his tail writhing with pleasure.

He bit his lip now losing himself on his own touch when in mere seconds the door got unlocked and opened, Dew jumped and straightened up to see Swiss standing at the door with his bag on one hand and the key on the other.

The multi ghoul stood frozen for a moment, questioning if he was seeing right or if he was just hallucinating the fire ghoul.  
Dew only stared back with wide eyes before breaking the awkward silence.

"The fuck are you doing here?!"

"What do you mean what I'm doing here?! This is my fucking room!"

Dew's attention was drawn by the silhouettes of random people passing by the hallway.

"Close the door!!"

Swiss responded by quickly closing the door before anyone catched an eye inside, Dewdrop started fixing his erection on his boxers as he spoke bothered.

"I was supposed to share with Rain, what the fuck do you mean this is your room?"

"Oh so was that for Rain to see?"  
Said Swiss looking down at the ghoul's groin as he threw his bag on the side.

"Yeah! well... No not really but-"

Swiss quickly took a shot of the near by bottle of vodka and loudly placed the glass against the tray to interrupt Dew's words.

"Oh don't explain yourself, I saw just what I needed to see"

The multi ghoul said as he approached Dew, quickly kneeling before him and sliding his hands up Dewdrop's inner thighs. This catched Dew off guard, who now looked down at the multi ghoul.

"I'm so fucking horny"  
Swiss groaned as he grabbed and pulled Dew's cock back out to immediately start working the ghoul off.

"Ohh fuck yes" Dewdrop hissed completely welcoming his mate's touch as he leaned back once more, leaning on his elbows.

The multi ghoul's free hand pulled Dew's pants off while the other continued jerking the ghoul, circling his thumb over the sensitive head. Dew gasped and bit his lip, watching Swiss work between his legs.

Swiss's eyes met Dewdrop's when he dragged his mouth down to lewdly lick the ghoul's balls without moving his gaze away. Dewdrop hissed in response as the view aroused him just as much as the warm wet sensation.

The need made Dew's cock twitch, encouraging the multi ghoul to take his mouth somewhere else, and he quickly did. Swiss dragged his tongue all the way up the shaft to the tip only to dip his mouth down, taking all of Dewdrop's length inside his mouth in one go.

Dewdrop groaned and threw his head back as one of his hands moved tod grab Multi's head. The skilled tongue wrapped and liked the fire ghoul's cock as he slowly bobbed his head up and down.

While his mouth was busy Swiss unbuttoned his shirt and undid his tie to slowly undress. Dew peeked down and decided to follow his mate as he clumsily started taking his clothes off, moaning and gasping every now and then.

Once free of his tight clothes Dew grabbed Swiss's scalp with his sharp nails and forced the ghoul's head down, burying Multi's nose on his pubes. Swiss grabbed Dew's thighs, dipping his nails on the skin as his body writhed, his whines muffled by Dewdrop's throbbing cock.

Another hand was placed on Swiss's nape as Dewdrop now took a firm hold on the ghoul's head, maintaining his head in place as he started humping into his mouth, forcing some choking sounds out the multi ghoul.

Dewdrop bit his lip hard, his pleasant groans slipping through his teeth as his tail twisted with pleasure. Swiss did his best to keep up with his mate's rough pace but he eventually ran out of air and started to fight the firm grip back.

Completely lost on the need for more Dewdrop felt the multi ghoul's nails desperately scratching his thighs, but the pain only fueled his pleasure making him thrust faster, only untill Swiss sank his claws and forcefully broke free from Dewdrop's grip.

The multi ghoul pulled back and desperately reached for fresh air, coughing and spitting while at it. He looked over to the fire ghoul who was humping the air like a needy animal.

"Can't yo see I'm choking? dumbass!"

Dew straightened his face to look at him, still humping the air.

"That was fucking good...  
let's do it again"

"You want to kill me or what?"

Swiss frowned and slapped Dewdrop's cock with the back of his hand on an attempted to make him stop.

"Ohh yes"  
Dew moaned, jolting with the slap and continuing to thrust against nothing, his hands tightly grabbing the bed frame "Again" he whispered.

The multi ghoul looked at him and then back at his cock, slapping it again.

Dewdrop jolted once more, a shaky moan now slipped through his pressed teeth "Fuck yes, more!"

His mate obeyed testing how far he could push it, he slapped hard on the sensitive tip as some precum started to drip from it.

The grip on the bed frame tightened as Dewdrop's whole body and tail tensed with pure pleasure. He loudly moaned once more "Please! hurt me more"

Swiss clearly didn't expect things to take this turn, but he was completely on board with it, and if Dew wanted pain he wouldn't hesitate on giving it. He sank his claws on one of Dew's thighs, slapping his cock at the same time with the other.

"Now, what do we say...?"

Dewdrop jolted and moaned, looking back at Swiss.

"Thank you" his voice almost broke as his nails now scratched the wooden frame.

"That's it" the end of the phrase was punctuated with another slap a little harder than the previous ones.

"Hng! T-thank you!" All of Dewdrop's body now twisted desperately, his hips humping the air fast making his cock bounce on his flat stomach, one of his hands moved desperately grabbing the matress as if the position didn't satiated him enough.

This catched Swiss attention as an idea popped in his head, he stood for a moment, reaching for his discarded tie on the carpet floor and taking his boxers off, letting his hard erection bounce out.

"Move up" the multi ghoul ordered now reaching for Dew's tie. Dewdrop obediently dragged his body up on the matress now fully resting his legs on it.

With both of their ties Swiss moved on top of Dewdrop's chest and started tying the fire ghoul's wrists to the extremes of the bed frame, making sure it was a firm knot with a quick pull on each tie.

The fire ghoul looked up at Swiss and gave him a perverted grin, staring to rut his hips again. One of the multi ghoul's hands petted Dewdrop's horn as he still wondered what to do with him.

"Come on, hurt me"

"I didn't quite catch that..."

"Please... please hurt me"

The soft hand on his horn now dragged to tightly grab Dewdrop's neck, squeezing it lightly as his other hand pinched the ghoul's pierced nipple.

Dew hissed tilting his head back and twisted with the sweet burn, the grin now turned into a big toothy smile. "Choke me please" he begged.

Immediately Swiss tightened the grip now fully obstructing the ghoul from any oxygen. Dew tensed and twisted lightly, moving more erratically as time went by.

Both ghoul's intensely locked eyes into each other, Swiss concentrated gaze pierced Dewdrop's lustful and clumsy blue eyes. As the grip tightened and continued Dewdrop's arms started to unconsciously fight the restraining ties.

The fire ghoul's eyes crystalized as his face now blushed red under his mask, his body started desperately twisting when Swiss spoke.

"You really love when I choke you, don't you?"

Dewdrop clumsily nodded as his eyes slowly rolled back on his head.  
The grip was removed for a second as Dew quickly opened his mouth taking a big breath of air, but Swiss immediately buried his cock deep inside the small ghoul's throat.

"Choke on this"

The free hands of the multi ghoul now tightly grabbed the back of Dew's head, sinking his nails into his scalp and pushing the fire ghoul's face against his groin, giving the mischievous ghoul a taste of his own medicine.

Dewdrop twisted and pressed his eyes shut with the invasive sensation, his fist tightly clenched.

"Ya like that? Huh?"

Swiss teased maintaining his cock in place, Dewdrop opened his eyes and looked up at the dominant ghoul only to nod and produce some choking sounds, a sad attempt of affirming the ghoul's words.

"Yeeeah you love it" the multi ghoul's hips now thrusted in and out Dew's mouth with a rough pace, slamming the ghoul's face against his groin with each thrust, forcing small muffled moans out of him.

The nails now slowly scratched from the back of Dewdrop's neck up to his scalp, making the short ghoul moan and hump his hips with need. The hands returned to hold his head as Swiss now fucked Dew's mouth with sharp thrusts, forcing the ghoul to breath quickly in-between movements.

Dew's clumsy eyes rolled back once more as his throat clenched around Swiss thick cock, his restrained wrists twisted and gradually weakened.

Without warning, Swiss pulled out on one quick movement, making Dewdrop gasp and recover as much oxygen as he could, since he wasn't certain he would have another opportunity like this.  
Swiss held his erection from the base with one hand while holding Dew's hair with the other, and lightly slapped it against the fire ghoul's face.

"T-thank you..."  
Dew's weak voice could barely be heard, his throat still recoiling from the rough pounding.

"That was good, you deserve a little treat" Swiss reassured him and moved back to sit in-between Dewdrop's legs, his hands now moved to the short ghoul's sides to caress them, giving his mate a soft break.

Once Dew finished recovering his breath, Swiss moved his nails up to  
Run them all the way down Dewdrop's sides, deeply scratching the ghoul's sweaty skin. Dewdrop twisted and loudly moaned, shaking to the sides instinctively trying to scape the moorings on his hands.

"Hnn! Thank you!" He moaned while humping the air. Swiss moved back up to repeat this a couple times, marking the ghoul's now broken skin as it started pouring little bits of blood. Dewdrop lost his mind on the process, completely drowning in his pleasure as his body writhed physically pleading more, his tail wagged from side to side on a distressed yet loving manner.

Swiss hands repeated the scratching one last time then dragged down to grab the back of Dewdrop's knees, pushing them closer to the fire ghoul's chest as he exposed the ghoul's ass.

"Hold them there" Swiss said while playing and massaging Dew's cheeks. The fire ghoul's tail twisted on anticipation already knowing what to expect, and sooner than later he received it, the soft caressing turned into a hard spanking, making a loud slapping noise with every hit.

Dewdrop threw his head back, whining after every spank and pleading for more "Harder, please harder!". And as Dew pleaded Swiss obeyed, pushing it to a more violent spanking as Dew's skin bruised a red purplish tone.

The short ghoul's legs jolted as his neglected erection leaked precum down his torso. The multi ghoul decided to enhance his mate's pleasure by deeply biting on his legs every now and then, sinking his sharp teeth to leave a bruised mark and hopefully a stinging pain on his mate.

And just as expected, Dewdrop loved this, his high pitched whining increased with every bite as his hips and legs now weakly shaked. With all the pain and pleasure it was becoming harder to sustain the position and Swiss quickly took note of this, after some more spanking and biting he finally grabbed the sides of Dewdrop's hips, holding them up allowing Dew to relax and rest his legs on the multi ghoul's back.

As Dewdrop panted and moaned, Swiss placed some softer bites in his inner thighs, slowly moving closer to his crotch, the multi ghoul peeked down at Dew for a moment.

"You don't have lube, do you?"  
The multi ghoul asked.

"H-huh... No.."

"Well, I'll have to lube it myself"

Multi then placed a deep hot lick right on Dew's tight hole. This sudden wet sensation made the fire ghoul gasp and arch as Swiss now desperately ate him, licking up and down right and left, all so quickly and hungry, and so damn wet, any concerns about the lack of lube quickly dissipated as a wave of pleasure took over the short ghoul's head.

"Oh fuck" Dewdrop moaned as his hips twisted, Swiss only concentrated and pushed his tongue inside through tight entrance, burying his nails on Dew's hips, "Fuck!" The fire ghoul moaned again.

Swiss's tongue moved senselessly everywhere as he slicked the ghoul's ass as much as he could while lewdly groaning like a hungry animal. Dewdrop's tail twisted desperately as the multi ghoul nails deepened on his skin.

Soon enough Swiss pulled back, making Dew whine with need. The fire ghoul's thin body now dropped onto the matress as multi accommodated to press the head of his hard erection against Dew's slicked hole, grabbing the back of his knees to keep his legs up.

The taller ghoul maintained this position, teasing Dew by making him painfully wait to be penetrated, Swiss eyes locked on the fire ghoul's, who now clumsily grinded his rear against the Swiss's cock, pleading him.

"Please, please, fuck me, fuck my tight hole, come on, please, fuck me!"

Dewdrop pleaded, his voice so desperate and needy. Still looking at him, Swiss spat down on his cock, giving it a last touch of homemade lube before roughly pushing inside the small ghoul's ass.

A painful yet pleasant groan escaped through Dew's lips, it was so thick and big, and the spit such an inefficient lube, he could feel the burn of the stretch through all his body as he tensed and arched his back, loving the pain of it.

Without giving his mate the slight chance of getting use to the stretch Swiss immediately started pounding into him, making a slapping noise with each thrust. Dew cried out with several guttural groans that eventually turned into moans, his hands fought the ties once more as he pressed his teeth tight, looking back at the multi ghoul.

"Fuck fuck fuck!"  
The fire ghoul whined with every thrust "Harder! fuck me hard!" he was starting to get lost in his own lust.

Swiss didn't hesitate on increasing the roughness of his movements, all just to please Dew, who now twisted and drooled underneath him, his arms desperately wagging and fighting the restrains, who knows how the fire ghoul would react if he wasn't tied up.

"Fuuuck you feel so good-" Swiss groaned leaning forward and closer to Dew to grab his jawline with one of his hands "you tight little bitch" the multi ghoul added, spitting on Dewdrop's face.

The fire ghoul licked Swiss spit around his mouth, encouraging the ghoul to do it again.

"You're disgusting... open your mouth"  
Swiss demanded as he continued pounding the ghoul. Dewdrop obeyed, tilting his head back and opening his mouth big with his tongue out, ready to receive his little treat, and so he did. Swiss spat a big drop of saliva right into the fire ghoul's mouth, who happily swallowed it and thanked with a satiated voice "Thank you~"

This little play aroused the multi ghoul even more making the already hard pounding get rougher and faster, his tail now whipped pleasantly. Dewdrop's body jolted submissively as the ghoul now fixed his eyes on Swiss's.

"Hit me"  
Dew pleaded.

The multi ghoul tought for a moment, then slapped Dewdrop's face with his palm, forcing a moan out of the small ghoul.  
His head quickly straightened back to speak again.

"Hit me!"

The ghoul insisted, only to receive another slap, this time with the back of the multi ghoul's hand. Dewdrop's head got slammed to the side, making him moan again only to once more fix his eyes on Swiss's to demand more.

"Punch me for real, pussy!"

Swiss hesitated for a moment, but eventually landed a punch with his fist closed on the side of Dewdrop's face, who's body now writhed desperately with both extreme pain and pleasure. Dew groaned loudly as his eyes rolled back on his head, very clumsily he straightened his face again.

"More!"

This time Swiss didn't hesitate, he punched Dew once more on the same place, earning another moan filled with pure pleasure. The multi ghoul now pounded harder, adopting a more frantic pace as Dewdrop twisted and clenched his fists. After a couple of seconds, Dewdrop clumsily straightened his head once more to plead one last time.

"More!!-"

The fire ghoul's words got immediately interrupted by a hard hitting fist right between his mouth and nose. The punch pushed the ghoul's head back against the wooden frame forcing a labored orgasmic groan out of him. Dewdrop's body tensed and twisted as he reached his peak, his wet eyes rolled back, shakily panting with his mouth open, his teeth now smeared with blood dripping from his nose.

"Hh... T-thank you..."

The fire ghoul moaned breathlessly, still stunned and spasming with his orgasm as his cock spurted all his hot cum on his flat stomach.  
Swiss leaned closer to place a quick tender kiss on his mate's forehead as he now rested all his weight on top of Dewdrop's body, moving his hands to grab the lower back of the ghoul while he buried his face on his shoulder.

With the new position Swiss allowed himself to move on a desperate pace, pounding hard and deep on Dew, making a violent slapping sound as his groin and balls slammed against the ghoul's rear, his nails slowly dug onto Dewdrop's skin as he panted against him, getting close to his peak.

The sunken nails of the multi ghoul desperately scratched Dew's skin deeply marking it, he planted a long lap from the ghoul's shoulder up trough his neck, tasting his sweaty skin. The pounding started getting more labored as Swiss dragged his lips up to Dewdrop's ear to pant and whisper into it.

"Ready to take all my hot cum inside you?"

The multi ghouls raspy low voice sent a shiver down Dewdrop's spine "Fuck yes" Dew answered with a whisper in-between his panting.  
The pounding got violently hard as Swiss approached his climax, he dug his nails as deep as he could reach and bit down in Dewdrop's shoulder with all the strength of his jaws.

The multi ghoul sharply thrusted a last couple times, concentrating all the strength of his body on his hips as he reached his orgasm, spilling his warm fluids in his mate's tight insides, an orgasmic shaky moan got muffled by his deep bite on Dew's shoulder.

The fire ghoul suddenly tensed and moaned, cumming a second time alongside Swiss. Both of their writhing tails met and curled into each other as Swiss quickly pulled out and dropped his now numb spasming body on top of Dew.

Both ghouls now panted recovering their breath, their sweaty bodies pressed together.

"S-swiss..."

Dew's weak voice broke the silence.

"Hm?"

"...Can you untie me ?"

Swiss jolted up, he almost passed out on top of the mistreated ghoul without freeing him first, the ghoul immediately straightened and reached for the restrains to untie him.

"My bad, sorry"

Right as Swiss finished undoing the knots on Dewdrop's wrists he pulled back and looked at him, the ghoul's bruised face smeared with the dry blood of his nose and a broken lip, it made Swiss feel pitiful and extremely guilty, he softly caressed Dewdrop's face.

"I'm s-"

"Thank you"

Swiss intended to apologise but got interrupted by Dew. The simple words took Swiss off guard.

"I can't imagine how pretty I must look right now" Dewdrop said as he softly hugged Swiss's neck and placed his cheek against the ghoul's caressing touch "don't feel bad, I wanted this, and I love it" Dewdrop reassured the multi ghoul with his soft honest words as he licked the blood off his lips.

Both ghouls wrapped it up with a deep tight kiss as they cuddled together, Swiss petted Dewdrop's head "Let's take a nap before washing" the multi ghoul murmured with his last bit of energy before passing out hugging his mate.


End file.
